Air Force 2 "Adventure Aviator Bay"
Summary Air Force 2 (A Parody Of Air Force One) Was Hijacked By Terrorists And Can The PAW Patrol Save The Plane.. But How Chapter One, Boarding The Plane Rocky: I Want To Play CoD Advanced Warfare Pup Edition Ryder: Wow We Wont Kill People Rocky: Enemies? We Wont Kill Enemies? Ryder: Oh Ok I Will Buy That But It Costs 12$ Rocky: So You Have 18$ Ryder: Thx *Uses Epup* Skye: I Flew Around Adventure Bay And I Saw Air Force 2 Rocky: Ugh! Remember That Cinema Thing! Skye: No Rocky: Shush Puppy *Watches Toy Story 3* Skye: I Dont Know Whos Shush Puppy Rocky Its You!!!!!! Ryder: Stop Fighting Skye: Anyways, They Are Calling Us Ryder: Prepare Our Suits! Marshall Was Playing Tag And Goes Inside The Paw Patroller And Asks What Suits? Ryder: We Have Suits Right? All Pups: WE DONT HAVE SUITS! WE WANTS TREATS! Ryder: Pork Barrel Scam? Nancy Binay? Stop Doing Filipino Protests Mayor Goodway: Come On Ryder Wont You Come For The Visit? Ryder: Im Coming Just Wait *throws pup pad to the comfy trash can full of treats* Now Who Wants To... All Pups: Theres The Treats! Get Them! Chase: Why Hotdogs! And A Lego Minifigure *Ryder Leaves But The Pups Chases Ryder* Everest: We Are Going To Ice Land :D Ryder: No, We Are Going To England Chase: I Remember, Saving HMHS Britannic Ryder: Thats One British Example Skye: US: Favorite UK: Favourite? Ryder: Good, Now Lets Go! Chapter 2 The Plane Pilots: Im Drunk Co-Pilot: Why Are We Drinking Pup-Ca-Magica Pup Drinks Pilots: I Dont Know Co-Pilot: *shows drawing of PAW Patrol* This Responsible For The Drugs? Pilot: No, Mayor Hummy Made It Co-Pilor: Mayor Hummy? Nickname For The Mayor Of Foggy Bottom? Pilot: Kinda Forgot The Real Name But Hummy Is His Nickname President Of USA: Come On Just Move *Ryder Rushes Inside The Plane With His Pup Exept Robo-Dog Because It Got Destroyed By The Jet Engine* Ryder: Hi Barack Obama Barack Obama: Hi My Dear Ryder And His Puppies, I Heard You Arresting Obama Bin Laden The II Ryder: Really! Barack Obama: Yes And Heres Your Medal Of Bravery And Honesty Ryder: Thanks 18 hours later on flight but the hijackers made it Chapter 3, The Hijacking Of Air Force 2 Man: *whispers* We Will Knock The Pilots Off And Hijack It To Adventure Bay* Pilot: ATC We Are Flying Over Atlantic Ocean East Of Canada After Taking Off From Adventure Bay,California 21 - 42 Kilometers Per Hour ATC: Adventure Aviator Bay, Slant Or Straight? You Must Turn When You Are On Canada Pilot: Straight Facing England Co-Pilot: Wait, I Got To Pee! Pilot: Ok Co-Pilot Got Knocked Off Upon Opening The Door Pilot: No! *drink pup drink to fake his death* Man: Great Lets Bring It Back To Adventure Bay! Co-Pilot: *faint voice* its going to be 19 hours for.... *faints* Man: *Remembers that he was a good boy* Man: HEY HIJACKER! LETS BRING IT TO ENGLAND! Man 2: No Man: Yes Theodore: BRING IT TO ENGLAND Man 2: NO! Theodore: Great He Got Stunned *stuns him* And Oh My! Engine 3 Failure Ryder: So Barack Obama. Where Were You Born? Barack Obama: Hawaii Ryder: Ok.. *hears Theodore Partying* Ryder: THE HIJACKER! NO JOB IS TOO BIG! NO Presidental Puppies IS TOO SMALL! Theodore: Im Pretending To Hijack The Plane I Stunned The Real Hijacker Ryder: Really? Theodore: Yes! *shows hijacker saying his last words* Man 2: *faint voice* Its Me Ryder *Starts Talking With Small Capitalization* , remember me im john, we were friends right but adolf hit.. *slapped by Theodore* no theodore, why did you slap me, anyways i will kill your pups *injures him for 12 hours with a hammer* stop that theodore your a piece of *Theodore throws a sleeping pill at his mouth* Theodore: Sorry Ryder :,( he was your best friend when You Were Kids :) But He Loves Nazi Ryder: WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HIM! Oh Wait, He Said i will kill your pups, THANK YOU THEODORE FOR STOPPING HIS WORDS! Theodore: i was your friend when i was a kid too,but my last words are. I like paw patrol *jumps off the plane* Ryder: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Theodore on Speaker: i have a parachute so yeah bye *parachute breaks* Ryder: :.( i will like your team Rocky: I will like it All Pups: Me too Barack Obama: I Will Also Like It Co-Pilot Through Speaker: This Is The Co-Pilot Speaking! I Got Injured But My Injuries Were Removed! But The Bad Thing Is, Ryder, Your Robo Dog Jammed Engine 3 According To Theodore. Rubble: Poor Ryder, He Shouldn't Make His Dog Jump US Army: Ok! Prepare To Board This Plane! Ryder, Thanks For Saving The Plane But We Have To Abandon This Plane Barack Obama: Im First! All Pups: Place Me In A Cage That Fits 6 Dogs! Everest: Im Bored Ryder, Ive Never Talked But Can You Carry Me Ryder: Sure! Man 2: *Pulls Ryder's Leg* Say Goodbye Chapter 4, The Crash Ryder: Leave Me Alone! Man 2: NO! I WILL LEAVE YOU HERE TO DIE! Ryder: Nope! *kicks him before the Army Plane Gets Altitude* I Will Fly Like The Wind! Everest: YAY RYDER! *Ryder Flew With The Plane But Man 2? Man 2: NOOOOOOOO *Plane Crashes To The Atlantic Ocean Before Hitting HMS Oceanica Capt Of Oceanica: Oh No *ship sinks just on 3 second after the plane explodes the whole boat* Ryder: Bye Theodore :,( Chase: Ryder, Can We Skydive Like Before! Ryder: YES! The End Message Hi Im Rooker10! Creator Of This Story But I Got An Idea Of Air Force One So Yeah I Chosed This Name Ok :D Some Parts Are Kinda Sad Ok Trivia When Rocky Called Skye "Shush Puppy" It Is A Reference To PAW Patrol watches "Stolen Lunches" Air Force 2 Is Fictional And Based On Air Force One, A Real Presidental 747 This Is The Only Story To Include A Plane Crash With Everyone Surviving Exept Man 2 And Theodore